


Dabbling in ships.

by IceBreeze



Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of random drabbles for different fandoms and prompts. Each chapter will vary in rating, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late night Escapade (Stingue)

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's this. I originally posted all of these to [my tumblr](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/) but decided to try them on here. Please excuse any Oocness, this drabble is a mess and using Lector for the pov was a horrible mistake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lector's late night search took an (un)surprising turn.

Lector was startled awake by a loud crash from somewhere nearby, swerving around in panic as he searched for the disturbance. But the silence returned so quickly he assumed he’d imagined it. Swaying sleepily as he blinked, trying to get rid of the blurred tinge to his vision as he grasped his surroundings. Frosch was asleep nearby, curled up comfortably as they snored, completely unaffected by any interruptions. It was rather enviable how they could even sleep through an earthquake and wake up in a good mood. A shiver wracked through his body as he tried to locate  a clock in the darkness, only able to make out ‘00:35.′

Brilliant. It was very late and he was _so cold,_ _oh my god why does this duvet do nothing to keep warm!_ With a sigh, he slid out of the bed carefully, trying to avoid jostling Frosch and exited the room in search of another blanket. He padded through the hall, humming to himself when there was another-

_**Crash.** _

He jumped in surprise, letting out an exclamation that could have been “wha?” or “Agh!” (he didn’t know which one and didn’t really care.) He remained rooted to the spot in confusion for several seconds, when he heard frantic voices from a door opposite him.

 _Ah_. Sting’s and Rogue’s room. That explains alot.

Moving closer, he managed to make out parts of what they were saying:

“Dammit Sting, how do you knock over a lamp twice?”

“It’s not my fault! You’re distracting-”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, I always said your beauty would be the death of me.”

There was a soft chuckling that was most definitely Rogue’s, followed by a period of quiet where the only sounds he could make out was harsh breathing and he began to move to go, when Rogue spoke again:

“Do you think we woke up Lector and Frosch?”

After a short pause, Sting replied, “Nah, you know how they are. Not even Natsu-san can wake up Frosch.”

Quiet laughter, followed by a “Yeah, that’s true.”

There was a smug hum from Sting before he asked: “So shall we resume?”

“Do you even have to ask?” was all he managed to make out before Rogue’s voice cut out into a moan and Lector ohh-ed in realization that they were doing _that._ With a grin, he moved away from the door to give them their privacy and made his way back the way he came from, abandoning his hunt for a blanket.

After all, from the sounds of it, those two will need clean bedding soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be found on [tumblr.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


	2. Your back to me (Fraxus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed has always been watching Laxus. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty much waved bye-bye to canon and it was probably hideously ooc, but Fraxus is adorable. I couldn't help myself.

Freed had always been watching Laxus’s back. When they were in battle, he was by his side, helping protect him from wayward attacks that may attack where he can’t see. Providing a shield with Ever and Bickslow. (Not that he needed it, of course.) And though he never outright thanked or showed affection, it was clear he was grateful in his own gruff, rough around the edges kind of way. Usually just a grunt or a glance at most.

And for him, that was gratitude enough.

When they were walking he always remained a step or so behind , so he could give Laxus the space he needed yet still remain close enough that if he was wanted he would be beside the other in an instant. He would talk to Bickslow and Ever, chat, bicker and praise, but was always, always ready to help Laxus. And though it was rare, there was nothing more precious than the moments Laxus would slow his pace so they were side by side and mutter something or other about why, a thousand more things portrayed in the gesture than any words ever could.

He wouldn’t trade those precious moments for the world.

He would help in any way he could, trying to help Laxus with the burden that he always clung to in the form of anger and pride. It didn’t matter what people said about Laxus or what he did, Freed understood and would help and protect him all the way through it. Because otherwise, he didn’t know what might happen to Laxus, with his bottomless rage against his grandfather and Fairytail, his cold gaze and the venom with which he’d spit insults at the enemies and passer-by’s.  Laxus had withdrawn far into his shell and all Freed could do was watch from a distance.

And he had promised he would always do that. Until they attacked Fairy tail and that all changed.

He had followed Laxus’s plan and set the guild members on eachother through his runes, defeating Cana himself. He had followed everything, until Mira came along and no matter what he used, he couldn’t defeat her. He lost. And he made a decision. He went against Laxus because he didn’t believe that killing fairytail would truly make him happy.

That was the first time he stood eye to eye to Laxus and went against what the other thought.

Then Laxus was exiled from the guild and he once again watched Laxus’s back growing smaller and smaller as he walked out of reach, but this time he couldn’t follow. He remained silent whilst Ever and Bickslow shouted at him to not leave, to let them go with him and though he could have shouted as well, could have said, _“I love you, please don’t leave me,”_ he didn’t. Because he knew they would cross paths again and he must simply wait for that moment to come.

Because there was a difference between watching over and blindly chasing, one which he refused to cross the boundary of.

And whilst he went about his life with fairy tail he held onto the precious memories of Laxus and treasured them, all the while retaining the belief they’d meet again and that when they did, he would tell him the words he never got to say.

Then the Master revealed he was to be entered in the S class exam and he felt delighted that would be able to make Laxus proud. So he and Bickslow went to Tenroujima, only to decide to forfeit the first round because he owed their opponents a debt, so they began to return to Fairytail with Gildarts, when the flare went off and everything descended into hell. They were barely able to survive the battles they fought and would have died if not for the joint efforts of everyone- but then Laxus returned. Seeeing him again was like a dream come true and the words he needed to say were almost out of his mouth, when Acnologia came and any chance of confessions or discussions were ripped apart.

All they could do was hold hands and pray that they wouldn’t die.

Seven years of nothing later and they were awoken to find they hadn’t changed at all, while the rest of the world had. Everything was a mess afterwards as people got caught up in the excitement and confusion of the changed world, but finally, after what was far too long, Laxus had been reinstated in the guild and everything had returned to how it should be, with the raijinshuu at his side once more.

But in the end words hadn’t been needed to convey his feelings, as they understood each other so well and when he had sat beside Laxus, opening his mouth to let the words reign free, Laxus leant down and pulled him into a kiss. In that moment, everything was shared through the touch and Freed’s eyes watered as their feelings were at last given to the other.

From that moment, the world seemed brighter than before.

Which is why, as he lies snug against Laxus’s chest, comforted by the embrace that is warm, hard and _real_ around him, they need no words because every action, every glance and every touch is all they’ll need for _“I love you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be found on [tumblr.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


	3. The aftermath of war (MarcoAce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marco's life falls apart, it will never be put back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My understanding of Marco's character is minimal but I love MarcoAce too much not to write something for them. Which I say, but in the end the romance is only mentioned in passing and it's pretty much just plotless ooc angst galore. So, please enjoy?

When Ace died, it was like the sun had been ripped from Marco’s life. The world was dark, cold and empty, and he was stuck far away from where he needed to be (by his side, where he’d never be able to stand again because of some cruel act of life.) He wanted to scream, wanted to cry _(to run to him and shake him until he opened his eyes and moved because he couldn’t be dead, this was Ace- bright, shining Ace who was warmer than the sun and he loved him, he loved him so much. Please. He couldn’t be dead, don’t let him be dead. How could he be dead?)_ but he couldn’t.

Because the war was still raging on and the enemy was very much real, bearing down on Ace’s limp body in the arms of his brother and Marco knew that it wasn’t the time.

(The grief would have to come later. Right now, he had to fight.)

So he fought with his brothers and for a moment- a brief, cruel moment- it seemed that they would win. But then Teach came, the bastard responsible for all the grief (for Thatch and Ace. For everything.) Marco tried to help, but Oyaji commanded him not to and despite how much it hurt, he had to.

So he watched as his father was killed, power absorbed. Everything else passed in a blur, his mind not responding until the war was over and he was standing in the room he and Ace shared. Only then, in the privacy of the achingly empty room, did he allow himself to break.

For hours he wept and cursed, going from rage to despair to denial over and over again until he could not cry anymore. And he knew that there was paperwork that needed doing and responsibilities to take care of in the crew, but that didn’t matter now. His siblings would understand.

Because he had lost his father and his lover (not to mention the brothers they all loved.) They had all gone to war prepared to win. And what did they come out with? (Broken hearts and bodies, hurt, miserable and pathetically weak because _they couldn't save him._ They couldn't save anyone.) Sure, they would try to recover and they would continue in Oyaji’s name, but nothing would be the same.

For they may have survived, but was that truly worth the loss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be found on [tumblr.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


	4. Friend. (Kuzan x Smoker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a moment, but it held so much more. (A thing from Smoker's pov in episode 625.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is horribly written and I have managed to completely butcher both the plot and characters, but I really love this pairing and I couldn't find any fics for them. And then I watched episode 625 and the pairing overrode any attention to important details (like the fact I can't write either of them at all and had no idea what to do.) So, the result is this plotless thing but I hope you somehow manage to enjoy it?

As Smoker lay there, all he could register was pain. Alot of pain. But even though his body hurt like hell because of that damned pirate, the emotional pain seemed to take precedence. Shame, (he was weak, he couldn't defeat Trafalgar or Vergo and now Doflamingo,) regret (those idiots wouldn't survive this attack, not now he was defeated,) and anger (if only his jitte hadn't been broken. The seastone at least would have given him a chance. If only those idiots had listened to him and ran.)Though it was only a brief, for a moment his mind felt like it would tear itself apart.

But then Doflamingo proceeded (in that obnoxious way only he can manage) to cause the pain to worsen (grabbing his face so it was hard to breathe and sitting on his wounds would do that.) Smoker's eye's clenched shut as staying conscious became painful and exhausting. The voices around him were grating, annoying and loud, yet he could still hear it. Which is why he knew he was going to die as he heard the attack approaching, he vaguely thought that he really needed a smoke and _was it just him or did it get colder?_ when-

_"Arara. Sorry about this, bro."_

Ah, that voice. He hadn't heard it in such a long time (and, begrudgingly, he missed it.) The relief that that guy's presence caused was unsurprising, as it was _him_ after all.

_"But I'm gonna need you to get off of him."_

At last, aware that things would work out now, he succumbed to the ever-growing pain, no longer able to think properly as his breathing became sparse, the last words he heard being-

_"...off of my friend there."_

-and the darkness overwhelmed him.

* * *

 

When he came to and found Kuzan by his side, he didn't comment on the vague sensations he could remember from his unconscious state. _(The familiar comforting strength of arms cradling his body. The brush of lips and stubble against his cheek. A hand clasping his own.)_ He didn't need to, as they were able to communicate all the emotions they needed _(the pain, the fear, the worry, the care,)_ through their gaze and nobody would be able to eavesdrop on it, because only they would understand.

(And only two people would ever understand exactly why Kuzan hesitated a moment before calling Smoker a 'friend.' Only they would know that they were so much more.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be found on [tumblr.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


	5. The difference of circumstance. (SaboAce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo learnt that life never turns out to plan long ago. He just never expected that to apply to death as well.
> 
> Based on [this prompt.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/133207613371/person-a-fakes-their-own-death-you-can-decide)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is technically an AU where Sabo 'died' at the age of 15, instead of 10. I saw the prompt and immediately thought of these two precious children. It can be read as romantic or platonic, depending on your interpretation (I think, at least.)

When Sabo died, it was out of necessity. He couldn't remain there anymore, because if he did his parents would come after him, and when they did, they wouldn't have any mercy. Their methods would be crueler and that would put Ace and Luffy in danger. Luck could only last so long and when it ran out, they would be killed. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want either of his brothers to die, they were the most important people he will ever have. (Will ever need.)

He loved Ace and he loved Luffy. But the types of love he held for the two were different.

He loved Luffy as his younger brother- the bright, warm child with a relentless determination to live life with dreams and nakama, freedom and adventure. He loved the way he brought light into their lives, warm, bright and relentless, but so very innocent and pure in his own way. The way he so easily tore down their barriers and bought them a world they had shut themselves off from.

He loved Ace as his brother, his first friend and so much more- warmth and passion and strong, relentless love buried underneath layer after layer of anger, insecurity and loneliness. His trust and love were hard to gain, but when you gained it, you had it forever because his loyalty was not outweighed by his charisma. He loved the way his grey eyes would light up when he was happy and how he was like a raging fire- free, powerful and _home_.

He loved Luffy. He loved Ace. Which is why he had to die for them.

So he faked his death. He said his goodbyes whilst his brothers slept (a hug for Luffy, a kiss for Ace. Neither stirred. A small, selfish part of him wished they did.) He left a letter where he knew the bandits would find it and took a small boat out when he knew the Tenryuubito would be visiting, the pirate flag waving proud and clear in provocation. (He was ready, it was all for them, for him _._ He would die for _him._ ) And the moment the cannonball came close, he jumped. The ship exploded behind him and the screams of horror followed him, but he didn't look back as he swam for what felt like hours, until he came across a boat moments before blacking out. They fished him out and tended to him, and he discovered they were the Revolutionary army. He learnt of what they did and spoke with their leader. He learnt they fought against the corruption and for the people. (Against those who branded Ace as a demon. Against those who burnt the Gray terminal. Against those _monsters._ ) So he reached a decision.

From that moment, Sabo was dead as far as Goa kingdom was concerned and few would remember he had lived. But he had gained a new life and a new purpose- to help defeat the corruption that sought to destroy his brothers. He gathered new friends (Koala especially was his closest and dearest, yet nothing ever filled the gaping void that longed for home.) He rose in the ranks, growing stronger- expanding his knowledge and skills so that he could help take down the World government. But he never forgot about Ace and Luffy. He always wanted to see them. Always thought about them. He missed them so much it hurt, and yet he couldn't see them because to them, he was dead and it would have to remain that way. (For now, at least)

Two years down the line and Ace's wanted poster came out, alongside a news article talking about 'Firefist,' (it was such a fitting name for a man who was fire and passion and loyalty, through and through,) which resulted in Sabo crying over the fact that it was _Ace_ and he was so proud and _god, he missed (loved) him so much._ The emotions he had been suppressing for so long exploded upon seeing the confident smirk and freckled face he loved. When he finally stopped crying, he placed the poster somewhere it was safe, so he could always see his brother when needed to.

After a while, a new poster came out to show Ace's raised bounty and he placed it with the other. Soon the posters piled up with news articles and reports. When asked why he was fixated upon Firefist by Koala and a few other Revolutionaries, he simply replied _'He's my brother.'_ and _'I love him, so I've got to keep an eye on the idiot in case he does anything reckless.'_

And reckless he did. Sabo wasn't surprised when news of Ace turning down the Shichibukai offer (really, only he would blatantly tell the World government to _'fuck off.'_ ) and challenging Whitebeard, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried. Ace was strong, sure, but he wasn't _that_ strong. The strongest man in the world would wipe the floor with him if the commanders didn't get there first. He could only hope and pray his brother would be alright. (Perhaps Ace'd find acceptance for himself at last.) So when news of Whitebeard's new second division commander was released, he could finally breathe because Ace has found his place. He's found a family, and nothing could make Sabo happier. As long as Ace was happy, he didn't need to now that Sabo was alive. So Sabo was perfectly content to remain watching from a distance until the right time came.

_(How foolish he was.)_

Then a few years later, Luffy's wanted poster came in the newspaper and Sabo smiled, allowing a smidgen of hope that maybe, just maybe he could reunite with his brothers soon and that he could at last give them the love he hadn't been able to over the past five years. (He'd hug them both after Luffy stopped crying and Ace got the anger out of system. How he missed Ace's hugs. He was the best at hugging, could make anything better really.)

Life, however, was not so kind and time found him standing in front of a grave with an orange cowboy placed on it (amongst other things, it was the hat that hurt the most to see) and a name he had hoped never to see marked down in such a way. Tears may have been falling or it may have been blood from where his nails were digging in (most likely both,) but he didn't care because Ace was dead. He was gone and no matter how much he hoped it was faked, he knew it wasn't. Because Portgas D. Ace, the brightest, kindest and most complicated man that Sabo loved so very much had died in Luffy's arms. (Oh god, _Luffy_ , his poor brother.)  And Sabo was angry. Upset, grief stricken, shocked and all other kinds of emotions were there and strong, but the anger was overriding the sadness because _how dare they!_

(His chest felt empty, heart heavy and he couldn't move his body from the ground that separated him and his beloved brothers body.)

The world was a cruel, sick place and this reality had been furthered by the fact that Ace was killed simply because some twisted sense of justice decided that he was not worthy enough to live. (A monster they say, simply because of his genetics.) They say he was evil, but _they didn't know him._ (They had never seen the raw emotion he held, the love in his actions and the quiet comfort he could provide on the days nightmares took their tole.) Sabo was angry because it was because of this corruption that he hadn't seen him for five years and now, it made it so he will _never see him again._

_(He never even got to say 'I'm sorry.')_

Because when Sabo died it was out of necessity, but when Ace died it was out of depravity.

_(He never got to say 'I love you.')_

And while Ace had to live with the belief that Sabo had died, Sabo will have to live with the knowledge that Ace died without knowing he was still alive. (He couldn't figure out which worse.)

He wondered if the words he never got to say to him when alive would reach him now that he was dead. If Ace could hear the painedapologies and _'I love you's_ as he sobbed and pleaded and broke. He wondered if Ace would ever know.

_(He didn't feel the arms around him or the presence that never left his side.)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be found on [tumblr.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


	7. When life doesn't go to plan. (NaVi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of the things Nami had wanted, money had always been her priority. When she get's that, she didn't expect it to come with a strip club and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is based on [Mugiwaratrash's fantasstic stripper AU!](http://mugiwaratrash.tumblr.com/tagged/stripper!au) but I kind of failed in writing it (why words, why do you hate me so?) and it's basically turned into a huge word vomit of headcanon's and nonsense (with some swearing included). So I'm so sorry for my complete butchery of it and my appalling writing.
> 
> Undedited because if I don't post it now, I'll try to delete it.

A few years ago, Nami would have laughed at the notion that she'd end up as the owner of a strip club. (Had you brought it up to her, she would probably leave you a concussion and crippling debt because _how dare you_.) Because it's not something you usually aspire for and certainly not a common career to take. No, at that time she didn't have any clear goals, other than the fact that she needed a job with good pay (because, in the end, ideals without money are useless) and that she didn't want to be stuck in her current position forever (working as an assistant at a fashion store is not a fun job at all).

But it happened and all because Portgas D. Ace (the cheeky little shit who you can't help but love), got drunk one night and decided that _hey, stripping could be fun._ Zoro and Nami (the pitiful souls who were his witness to this declaration, due to the sheer fact that none of their friends had their alchohol tolerance), brushed it off as a drunken whim (he had far too many of them and they rarely ended well, like the fire alarm incident or 'Operation: Sabo-needs-to-get-laid').

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it), he either wasn't as drunk as they thought or they had underestimated his determination, for he did not give up- which was revealed when he turned up at the Baratie in nothing but a pair of shorts (she'd seen underwear better at their job than that) and his obnoxious hat (how he hadn't been arrested for public indecency, they would never know). The group had been rather confused, until he excitedly informed them that he was going to apply for a job at a strip club owned by 'Joker' and that he was going to be the best damn stripper to ever grace a pole (in his words, _'the dancing king, young and sweet, with a butt like you've never seen'_ ).

Poor Sabo hadn't been that horrified in a long time.

The freckled hurricane had blazed his way out of there, leaving behind a lot of confusion, in some cases more than others ( _"Ace is going to dance? I thought he wasn't allowed to, after the last thing with the fire?"_ ). Barely an hour or so later, he returned, giving no explanation as to why he had refused to do more than step into the club before leaving, other than _'that place was freaky.'_ (He nearly looked more traumatized tan Sabo). Naively, they had thought this would be the end of the subject and that he'd find something else to fixate on in a few days (a foolish notion indeed), but nope. The next evening (morning would be more accurate, because it was an ungodly time of night) he turned up to Nami's house same outfit and the first words out of his mouth were:

_"Let's open our own strip club!"_

She slammed the door in his face. Of course, that didn't deter him because he just used the spare key (why did she give him that again?) and continued as though the interruption had never happened. They ended up sat in the living room, him explaining his reasoning and trying to convince her to help (more accurately, whining and pleading incessantly for hours on end. Was the horrendous singing really necessary?)-

_("Please, you're the best with money so you're the best person to manage this whole thing!")_

_"Think of how much money we'd make!"_

_"C'mon Nami, it'd be so much fun."_

_""I wish nothing but the best for yoouuuuuuuuu but don't forget me I beg, won't you join me pleease?")_

-whilst she shoved down the vodka, cursing her high alcohol tolerance because she wasn't (would never be) drunk enough for this conversation. Eventually, her resistance began to wane (he always did know how to whittle her nerves away) and she sighed:

"Do you even know how to run a strip club?"

The response was an immediate:

"Nope! That's why I asked you."

Of fucking course, what was she even expecting to come from that question (he had the nerve to sound so freaking _delighted_ about it). Taking another gulp of her drink, she had stared Ace analytically for a moment before going to her laptop where she began to research. After several minutes, she noted a couple of things down and handed it over, cutting him off with a half-hearted glare (she was so tired) before he could say anything:

"If you manage to hunt down people to do these roles, then I'll do it. If you can't, then Luffy's debt is yours to pay _with interest_. Now please go before I throw this bottle at your head and waste good alcohol."

He had saluted with an _'Aye aye, sir! I look forward to working with you very soon,'_ before practically skipping out of the door and she was left to her peace at last. For all of five seconds, when he reappeared in the doorway and winked, stating-

"Or should I say, _under_ you."

-before running away, narrowly avoiding the bottle that went crashing into the wall in a mess of glass and vodka. She scowled, thinking about how lucky he was. Because if she didn't love the guy like a brother, she wouldn't have missed.

Nami had hoped that by making that deal, she wouldn't have had to deal with all the mess that was bound to happen if they actually tried such a scheme. And for a while, it had seemed like that hope was going to come true (cause life is a jerk like that). Nothing about a strip club came up in any shape or form and it looked like she was safe.

Alas, a couple of weeks later he turned up at her door again, with a smug smirk and Zoro, Sanji and Usopp in tow. Somehow (she wasn't sure she wanted to know his methods), he had managed to convince them to be a bartender, bouncer and DJ (she cursed herself for not adding more difficult roles to find).

So, she found herself the co-owner of a yet-to-be-made strip club (she was in charge of managing the club and funds, whilst Sanji was in charge of anything pertaining to the refreshment side). From that moment they spent every waking minute working on the place, because if she was going to be a part of this then she'd be damned if it wasn't the best strip club ever. (Nothing less would suffice). They found a building that they could use and the owner- a man Usopp knew, called Merry- gave it to them cheap because he couldn't use it for anything. With alot of work, money and help, they managed to decorate the place so that it looked like a club, installing everything they would need (booths, a bar, dressing rooms, etc).

Sanji bought in as much stock as possible from the Baratie and the rest they managed to procure somehow or other. Zoro managed to convince his friend, Perona (both would vehemently deny this status though. It was rather amusing) to work on the costumes and she bought with her two other people (Ivankov and Bon Clay), so the costume department was sorted out for a very reasonable price. (Ace was absolutely delighted with his fireman outfit and refused to take it off for hours, when Sabo resorted to a guilt trip). Usopp bought his own equipment and set up a series of special effects and lighting that could be used during shows. Nami had worked out the pricing and tickets, setting up lineups and ensuring that everything was set.

Nearly everything was ready for them to open. The only thing they were lacking was a name. They spent hours brain storming, until Sabo (bless his soul, so helpful despite disapproving of the whole ordeal), offered the perfect idea. It was transcribed onto a sign for the front of the store and onto the yet-to-be-spread advertisements.

And then _finally_ , it was all ready. The will of D was open for business.

At first they got very few customers (you'd see more movement in a morgue), but they persisted. Ace was always enthusiastic in his dancing (which he was rather skilled at, surprisingly. Or unsurprisingly. She really didn't know anymore), and they managed to draw in some regulars (the fire and hat tricks were a crowd favorite). They worked and advertised, promoting the club at every available opportunity and slowly, the amount of customers began to increase until one day, the crowds were huge and they were raking in the cash. Ace somehow managed to drag Zoro and Sanji up onto the stage every now and again, whilst Zoro had actually managed to get Dracule Mihawk of all people to come (how, they would never know), and with him came the Shanks' group who came often (more for the booze than the strippers).

It was a wonderful time- everyone was content with their jobs and they were doing well for themselves.

Until, one day, they began to struggle because they were a strip club with only one regular stripper (the occasional dance by others wasn't enough to count for variety) and that wasn't what the crowd wanted (even if they loved Ace, because they did). Just as quickly as they came, they began to dwindle and the gang found themselves becak where they started. They searched for another willing worker (sacrifice), but no luck. (For some peculiar reason, people didn't take too kindly to being asked _'Would you liked to be a stripper?'_ )

And they soon grew desperate. They tried several things (expanding the menu, an outdoor performance, even special offers) but they all had limited success. It was looking bleak and Nami would have probably said _'I told you so'_ if she hadn't been so stressed.

But then Luffy came to the club and saved the day (like he always did). He simply turned up out of the blue with his trademark smile and Ace's shirt (which he'd somehow forgot to wear). At Ace's and Sabo's freak outs (because how could anyone expose their sweet, innocent little brother to such conditions), he simply said that Zoro had told him about it, since everyone else was being meanies and keeping secrets, before bounding over to Sanji with his finger in his nose and asking (demanding) food whilst the protective sibling combo turned their rage to the aforementioned bouncer (he simply raised an eyebrow and said _"It's Luffy. He'd have found out eventually."_ ) Despite the frantic attempts to convince him to vamoose, Luffy had sat beside Nami with his pile of snacks and that was where he stayed, chatting one-sidedly like his tongue was on fire (she didn't mind too much. His company was often welcome until it grew annoying). When the show started, however, he was quiet, watching the performance by Ace and the interactions he had with the small audience with a thoughtful consideration that rarely surfaced. When it was over, he turned to her and asked:

"Nami?"

She had raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to go on (which he did, but she wasn't prepared for what came next).

"Why did Ace take off his pants?"

(Ugh, why did the brothers come to her for these conversations?) She sighed, ignoring the indignant spluttering in the background and proceeded to explain about the club and Ace's job to him (it's easier to get rid of it all in bulk than deal with every tiny question), fully expecting him to grow bored and stop listening. For some reason, he didn't and remained attentive throughout, eyes glinting in a way she wasn't sure she liked because it usually meant Luffy had an idea and those ideas were usually a pain in the butt for everyone else. Once she was finished, he hummed thoughtfully and sked:

"So you need another person do something like Ace?"

A nod.

"And that means pretty clothing and money?"

Another nod accompanied by a growing feeling of dread (she really hoped that he wasn't asking this because he wanted in. The older brothers were enough of a headache already). Thankfully, he had grinned and left after that, leaving behind confusion and the definite sense that he was planning something. Not that they had a chance to dwell on it, of course, because Ace turned to Nami and Zoro, proceeding to rage because _how dare they corrupt Luffy._ A few days passed with nothing happening (other than Luffy spending alot more time out alone), so they began to think it was a one off occurrence. Much to their relief, things continued as normal, even if the customer base by now was insultingly small.

But then Luffy came again and this time he wasn't alone. With him he dragged a tall, tattooed man by the hand and said with a bright smile:

"Torao can do the thing!"

Torao, who introduced himself as Trafalgar Law, was certainly quite the looker and, after he demonstrated a short performance, Nami gladly hired him without hesitation, worked out the contract and promptly hugged Luffy because _how did he find such a gold mine._ Ace was not so happy with the whole affair and he had to be held back from punching the man when Luffy replied to the question with:

"Because Torao looks really great in heels."

(Nami would never understand why he got so annoyed about that. It was probably a hot head thing).

It was true, though. The next night, Law was all costumed up (the nurse look, oh how deliciously ironic) and damn if he didn't look fabulous (those legs in heels should be illegal. Or, at least really expensive). The advertisements went out and- after as much hype they could manage (they were going to milk it as much as they could)- he performed. The crowd loved him (for good reason, because he was _good_ ). With the new addition to the show, customers increased again and this time, they didn't dwindle like a bunch of tightwads because of the possibilities that had been opened (group shows, more options for dances- just think about it). The number of regulars increased (one of them, a clumsy man who Nami could kiss for his help, even offered to help with the costumes for free) and several people started to request certain people. Business picked up and the club rose in popularity.

The only (well, not only but the most prominent) problem with the new addition was the fact that Ace and Law did _not_ get along. At all. (Which was, really, an understatement because the two were going to killing each other someday). Though they didn't antagonize each other on stage (she threatened to cut their pay and confiscate their tips if they did), off was a different story and the fact that their personalities clashed did not help anyone. Whilst Ace was straightforward and quick to anger, like a raging fire with some rather childish tendencies at times, Law was calm and calculating, manipulative and subtle, which enabled him to easily get under Ace's skin. The two would jump between straight up arguing and discussions that seem civil but are almost entirely composed of them trying to claw each others eyes out with words. Somedays they would flat out ignore each other and others they wouldn't be able to be in the same room

(One factor in their refusal to get along was likely the fact that Luffy came to the club every night since Law had joined.)

Somehow they managed to not destroy the club, which was lucky because their customers were rapidly increasing and three weeks later Sanji mentioned that they need more staff. They began to prepare for the long and tedious process of trying to find someone, but (to their immense luck) Robin- a good friend and regular customer- mentioned that she knew a friend who could help. Sanji was delighted whilst Nami was slightly doubtful (would they really be off use in this place?), but accepted nonetheless and the following night, Robin brought Vivi with her. After a short interview, she was hired to help Sanji with the bar and for once they could actually breathe, because between Sanji, Vivi and Makino-san (bought by Luffy) things were alot easier.

(They also managed to find another musician to help Usopp, somehow. If only he'd stop with the puns.).

And hiring Vivi was the best decision Nami had ever made, because she was extremely skilled in advertising, so there was _finally_ someone to help her in that side of things. They had long discussions over ideas, debating and considering every detail until they had a decision that worked and she found that things began to progress much easier. With the improved advertisements (Vivi even managed to get them a short television commercial), customers flocked in like ants, handing over cash like it was water.

Ace had apparently made it his goal to convince everyone to get up one the stage. Most he asked (Kidd, Corazon, Mihawk) had fell easily (that boy was persuasive) and, eventually, even Sabo gave in (though she suspects blackmail was involved there). It soon reached the point that the only people who hadn't stripped were Usopp (the betting pool as to that was still going strong) and Luffy, because Ace and Sabo both refused to allow him near such a thing (not that the man himself was showing much interest in anything but the food and Mr. Legs).

That is, until Vivi suggested having themed days to keep things interesting for the customers and the first scheduled theme was chosen as 'Pirate day' and Luffy apparently greatly misunderstood this, for he turned up wearing his own costume and wow, she hadn't known Ace's face could turn that kind of colour. She had simply shrugged when he turned to her and declared that she has to get him to go back, not particularly caring about it because it's Luffy. Since when has anyone been able to convince him of anything? So it looked like it was going to go as normal, despite the crowd loving the pirate clothes and shows, until Law came up on stage with a mischievous smirk and asked Luffy to join him. Luffy went up with a grin and the two performed together in a way that no-one had expected Luffy to have in him (Ace and Sabo especially, based on the expressions). It was all rather bewildering, until the song was just ending and they kissed rather passionately and, ohhh. Oh, that makes sense.

Not only did they get a stupendous amount of tips but they also succeeded in the most flashy way of revealing their relationship (only Zoro, Makino and Robin weren't surprised and there was quite a struggle in which Ace really did try to kill Law). From that day forth, Nami put in the rule that if a customer showed up to designated days in costume, they would get a discount at the bar and soon they became the most popular nights of all. Occasionally she would get Luffy to go on stage (usually to pay off his food tab) and he was pretty popular, so it all worked out in the end.

Except Ace and Law's relationship had gone from bad to worse, because Ace truly hated the fact that Luffy was in a relationship and Law was delighted in the fact that he had found a way to well and truly get under Ace's skin. The arguments often took an ugly turn.

_("I won't let a creep like you debauch my brother!"_

_"Oh? I assure you, Portgas-ya, your brother was hardly corrupted. He was the one to initiate the relationship, after all."_

_"You bastard!"_

_"Oh, really? I'm flattered, brother-in-law, do you so badly want to hear how it happened?.")_

For quite a while neither of them showed any development between them, until it seemed to reach a breaking point. That breaking point was, apparently, when Law turned up to the club looking thoroughly ravaged whilst wearing Luffy's straw hat and, after a pointed smirk towards the fuming fireman, proceeded to incorporate it into his routine, very graphically. And that wasn't enough apparently, because he later described how the hat ended up in his possession to Ace, which was seemingly traumatizing if the fact he refused to remove his hands from his ears for an hour was any indication. This triggered Ace to take revenge by misinforming everyone (and this means everyone) about the content of Law's tattoo's. It took approximately two weeks for Law's frustration to snap (getting asked 'Why did you tattoo such a body part onto your hands?' would do that to a guy), and that was seemingly what the two needed to stop fighting and open up, because Sanji walked in to find them crying in the dressing room after they had missed their sets (they had been so close to finally getting Usopp up and she would have won the bets). After that incident, they began to get along seamlessly and the Will of D slowly worked it's way up to number one.

And at some point, Nami fell in love. She doesn't quite know when it happened and doesn't particularly care, but her thoughts began to gravitate towards Vivi (sweet, kind Vivi) and her gaze was captivated by the smiling girl with the beauty and elegance of a fairy tale princess and the determination of a warrior. She hadn't considered it until that moment and she had to take a moment to breathe because god, she knew she had loved Vivi but not that she _loved_ her. The whole thing was rather frightening, so she dragged Zoro off to drink that night so she could think.

And think she did. She thought about Vivi, (how her laugh makes her heart flutter. How she is able to bring a breath of calm and calmness wherever she goes. How she knows her better than Nami knows herself, keeping her in check so she doesn't become a workaholic). She thinks about her feelings, (how her eye's light up when she is talking about something she loves. The way she never loses her patience, no matter how annoying someone becomes. How she remains dignified and proud whenever a customer is rude to her).

She thought and reached a decision- she was going to be honest about her feelings. But, in the end, she never had to act on it because Vivi beat her to it, coming to stand beside her the next day and asking tentatively:

"Nami-san, do you mind that I love you?"

Nami simply smiled, intertwining their hands together as she replied:

"Nah, I love you too, so it would be rather hypocritical of me, don't you think?"

The answering smile was enough to make her heart stutter and Nami allowed herself to dwell in the bliss, because life was perfect.

(For once. Forever.).

* * *

Nami would sometimes wonder why she had agreed to become the co-owner of a strip club _(on bad days, when everything seemed painful and like her world was falling apart and everything was too much)_ , but then she would look around. She'd see the smiles of her friends. She'd see Vivi by her side and she'd see the delighted crowds of the club.

And then she'd remember and laugh, because nothing matters except the fact that they were happy in that moment.

_(Because the club was their home and as long as they were happy, doing what they loved and having the best time together whilst doing it, then nothing else matters.)_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be found on [tumblr.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
